


You Can Have My Heart

by LongGiraffeLady



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongGiraffeLady/pseuds/LongGiraffeLady
Summary: Jaebum's been lonely for a long time, but when he meets Jinyoung, he wonders if he's finally found someone who will stick around.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	You Can Have My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is an updated and edited version of a story that I posted a little while ago. I've changed approximately most of it, and didn't want anyone to get confused about the edits, so I figured I'd just go ahead and post this new and improved version of things. I hope you like it!

It's been awhile since Jaebum has been able to come home, and as he steps into the apartment he can feel a wave of relief wash over him that reveals a deeper level of exhaustion that he'd even realised. He stands silently in the corridor for a moment, just thankful for that feeling of home.

It's dark now, about 9:30pm, and he'd turned off all the lights before he'd rushed out the door two mornings ago. The dim, yellow streetlight across the building casts a faint, hazy glow over the living room, shadows dancing against the walls as the curtains flutter softly in the breeze of the open windows. He can hear the sounds of the night, distant but constant, a cacophony so familiar it's just background noise. After the long hours of quiet at the library, the noise felt good.

He feels a soft pressure around his ankles, circling, and he crouches down to smooth his palms over a fuzzy head.

"Hi baby," he whispers, barely audible, "did you miss me?"

Nora purrs as he slowly runs his hand down her back, pleased, and that feeling of home fills him again, content from his head down to his toes.

Ahh he must be getting old, he thinks wryly. Home used to be any couch he could crash on after a night out, any friend's bed when they'd hung out for too long and his apartment was just too far away to bother getting up for.

And the cats. He shakes his head in wonder that he's turned into a cat man. In the past the only way he would've called himself a cat man was if he was being chased by Batman through Gotham City, but right now in the privacy of his home, as he straightens up and goes about preparing a late dinner, he just can't bring himself to be bothered - he is who he is.

He settles on the couch and opens his laptop with one hand, fork in the other, halfway to his mouth, when there's a loud knock on the door. For a second he just sits there - to his tired, hungry brain, visitors had simply not been a part of his plan for tonight, therefore there couldn't have been a knock. Still, he listens for another moment, and when there's no more noise at the door he edges the fork closer to his mouth.

The next knock actually takes him aback, first knock already half-forgotten. He looks at his food sadly, and puts it down with a sigh to go to the door.

He opens the door without looking through the peephole - reckless, a voice at the back of his mind says - and stands in silence as he takes in his best friend on the other side of the door. Mark looks back at him silently, unfazed by the lukewarm welcome. The moment drags on, comfortable for all it's lateness and JB' irritation. He sees Mark start to smile, and he can feel a smile tugging at his lips that he squashes down - it wouldn't do to encourage this sort of behaviour.

He forces his features into a frown instead.

"This is not ok," The frown is a vocal one, each additional degree of the angle of his brow meant to indicate how very not ok he is with this.

"I don't really care about your feelings or plans." Mark's grin spells out clearly.

"I have so much blackmail material on you and you still think this is a good idea." JB adds pursed lips to the raised eyebrow.

Mark's brow rises at the emphatic show of emotion.

"You're not the only one," his eyebrow wiggles out, "and I have proo-"

"Excuse me, but should I come back later?" Interrupts a voice from slight behind Mark's left shoulder.

It's a nice voice Jaebum thinks distantly - smooth as brandy, with the type of bass that makes you feel things; it's a voice not even a librarian would hush. He can't see exactly where the voice is coming from, covered as the other man is by Mark, but he's pretty sure the man that the voice belongs to just watched him and Mark stare at each other and wiggle their eyebrows for, like, just way too long.

He's been standing there, mouth agape, for a little too long to be considered usual, when Mark comes to his rescue, bless him. He shifts a little to the side and pulls the other man forward, out of the shadows.

"Hey dude, this is Jinyoung and we brought food." And then he breezes past JB, pulling a slightly shocked Jinyoung along.

JB only gets a flash of soft features and fluffy hair.

He closes the door and follows after them like a puppy.

They're settling around his little table when he arrives. Steam drifts up and fills the kitchen with the delicious smells of Chinese food, and JB' poor, mistreated stomach growls.

The other two man are chatting cheerfully, and Jaebum takes the opportunity to look over Mark's friend as he walks over to join them. Of course, he'd heard about Jinyoung - he and Mark have been working st the same firm for a few months now and he knows Mark's been wanting to introduce them too. But in all the months since they met, Mark never quite mentioned what he'd looked like, and features like this are the type a guy could write home about, so JB knows Mark knows he's been holding out on him.

Because Jinyoung isnt just cute - he might actually be beautiful. Jaebum doesn't like to get poetic too often, but it has to be said - Jinyoung is totally, like, whoa.

It's a sweet face, the type of face you think of when imagining Princes rescuing their lovers from dragons - noble, and kind. Gentle eyes, a straight, strong nose, and ears that stick out just a little bit too much. He could look childish, really, save for his mouth. Its explicit, lips too thick, and the shock of it on that face is it's own appeal.

He takes a seat and Jinyoung looks up, still laughing at whatever Mark had just said, mouth hidden behind an open hand.

His gaze warms as he looks at Jaebum, and his smile is sweet and open when he speaks,

"Mark's told me so much about you," and when he sees JB tense a little, he waves his hands quickly, just a little wiggle, "All good things, I swear."

He smiles back, a little shy now that they're actually talking.

"Thats the problem with being friends for so long. I'm a little envious that he doesn't know every single thing about you yet." He's a little envious that Mark must know so much about him already.

Mark pipes up then, dutiful in his role in Jaebum's life as an agent of chaos.

"Jinyoung, if you tell us one embarrassing thing about you, I'll tell you two embarrassing things about JB."

Jaebum yelps a protest through a mouthful of noodles, and Jinyoung doesn't even hesitate to answer.

"Why can't we just play Truth or Dare like normal people?" Jaebum tries to ask, and the other two don;t even pretend to listen to him.

"Deal. But you have to go first, and if it's not embarrassing enough, I don't have to say mine. Deal?" Jinyoung's eyes are fixed on Jaebum's face.

"Nothing about that sounds ok." Jaebum moans.

"Perfect!". Mark's grinning and that's all the permission Jinyoung needs.

"Who decides if it's embarrassing enough?" Jaebum wonders out loud, defeated.

Jinyoung smiles at him, eyes twinkling.

"I do, of course." Jaebum can't help but smile at that.

"What about Mark? I think we should all talk about how embarrassing Mark can be." Mark really comes alive then.

"I'm the least embarrassing out of all of us!" He proclaims proudly, dishonestly. Jaebum and Jinyoung look at each other incredulously.

"Bullshit!" They exclaim in unison, and then they're talking over as they each tell the other about the things Mark has said and done.

"-He was trying to do a flip and accidentally kicked the client-" Jinyoung's barely able to talk through his laughter.

"-And then she said that she was sorry but she didn't like him, and he just laughed and didn't say anything and then ran away, like a total wierdo-" Jaebum's talking now.

"- but, we were at work. Why was he doing flips-" Even through is guffaws, Jinyoung sounds confused.

"-We called him the Joker for years-" Jaebum reminisces fondly.

"-And once he called a client a bitch." Jinyoung's saying now.

"He's always calling people bitches, and I keep telling him he can't do that." Jaebum's nodding furiously in agreement.

"But he never listens." He bemoans.

"He farts everywhere." Jaebum sounds confused, and Mark makes a noise of outrage that they ignore.

"God. Just, everywhere." Jinyoung sounds equally confused. Jaebum chooses not to tell him that that's one of the things the bonded over all those years ago, and they sit there in quiet camaraderie, two soldiers fighting the same battle. It's a comfortable silence, and Jinyoung's voice is low when speaks, like he doesn't want to disturb it.

"You've known each other for a really long time, huh?" He asks curiously, adn it's barley a question at all, almost an extension of the quiet.

"For more than a decade, now." He answers easily, and for a second Jaebum thinks Jinyoung looks jealous, and his heart aches suddenly, out of nowhere, for a boy who would be envious of a friendship.

"I'm willing to share him," he says, playfully. Jinyoung perks up.

"I'm not sure I want him-" He hedges, laughing.

"Excuse me," Marks interupts icily, "I thought we were going to play a game." Jaebum and Jinyoung look at each other again, and already the action feels familiar and broken in, like it's something they've done a million times, Jinyoung and Jaebum looking out at the world together. 

Still, Jaebum isn't convinced, and his face must show it.

“I promise I won’t even laugh.” Jinyoung offers, and Mark guffaws in disbelief.

“You’re just saying that because you don’t know what he’s going to say!” Jaebum exclaims and Jinyoung’s laughing already. 

“If I laugh, you can laugh when I tell you my story.” Now Jaebum’s the one laughing.

“I was going to do that anyway.” He chuckles, and Jinyoung’s eyes open wide in fake outrage.

“Hypocrite! Fine, I’ll just laugh then, and I won’t even feel bad about it.” They sit smiling at each other, big and open and Jaebum can see Mark rolling his eyes at them but he doesn't even care.

"Ugh, fine Mark, go ahead."

Mark's grinning, big and sly, and JB knows from experience that the best thing to do is just brace himself for whatever's going to happen next.

"Ok, fact number 1: When we were kids, in high school, JB and I were in a band-"

"No please, not this." Jaebum groans through the hands covering his face.

"We were in a band, and JB decided that it had to be an RnB band - which aren't a thing by the way - and so he made all of the songs super slow and super sexy. Of course he was the lead singer, but he decided that he wad going to be the main dancer too. Of course nobody else wanted to dance, so every dance was a solo, very Usher-esque."

JB's head's on the table now, defeated already. Mark's eyes are shining.

"Whenever there was a cute boy in the audience, he'd completely stop singing and start dancing instead. Like, drop down and start grinding dirty on the stage. We were 16! Parents complained. We got to perform at school once and never got asked back."

JB risks a peek at Jinyoung. His shoulders are shaking with laughter, big smile barely covered by his open hand, tears in his eyes. He's leaning back in his chair, and as the laughter fades, his eyes land on JB again, and he looks back, Mark's hyena laugh ringing out beside them.

JB likes the way it feels to have Jinyoung's attention on him. He suddenly wants to show him that he's worth looking at.

"I was a good dancer then," he says it teasingly, trying not to show how much he wants Jinyoung to ask, "I still am, actually."

Jinyoung's eyes narrow, clearly understanding the invitation, and Jaebum doesn't care that Mark's there. But Jinyoung is unreadable, and the cold trickle of regret that runs through JB extinguishes the warmth that he'd been basking in since their eyes met. He opens his mouth to backtrack somehow, to say something just to fill the silence. Where's the peanut gallery when you need it, he thinks bitterly.

"Or maybe not. The older I get, the stiffer I get. I bent down to tie my shoes today and my back cracked like a glow stick." He's babbling he knows, but Jinyoung still hasn't said anything, and Jaebum feels like an awkward, cheesy teenager all over again.

Jaebum is 27 years old. He's had his share of relationships and one night stands, he has a savings account and eats vegetables every day because he knows they're good for him. Hes a grown man now, with the responsibilities and pleasures that come with adulthood, but he's never been able to outgrow his old insecurities. The niggling worry that he'd come on too strong, that his intensity was off-putting. He'd been told as much before, and even he had to admit that there was some truth to it, so he tried to soften himself, to restrain himself, but sometimes it still slipped through the cracks in his hard-won control.

He wishes Jinyoung would just say something, but he just continues to look at him, cheeks flushed and silent. He wishes Jinyoung would stop looking at him.

It's ridiculous and he knows it. He's just met this man, for goodness sake. It shouldn't really matter, but it does to him.

Mark had been watching them both with amusement, but as the conversation had continued, his smile had faded, and when he speaks now, its gentler than usual as he holds Jaebum's gaze.

"Maybe it's time to get the band back together," he teases lightly, a shelter in the storm, "we might actually get to hear the words to the songs this time." And Jaebum is so thankful to his friend, who always knows what to say to balance him out.

Jinyoung speaks, finally, almost out of nowhere. It takes a minute for Jaebum to figure out he's talking to him.

"If you show me," His head is lowered, just looking up through his lashes, "I'll never ask Mark to tell me another embarrassing story about you." His voice is cajoling but excited, and he’s looking at Jaebum intently.

Jaebum feels the heat rush back to his cheeks, and he instictictievlycurls his shoulders in, makes himself smaller and soft, at just the tone of Jinyoung’s voice. He feels off-balance even if it is just a silly promise, but the look in Jinyoung's eyes makes him forget about the discomfort he’d felt earlier. He starts to stand up, head tilted to the side, coy.

“Well, since you’re-”

"Where's the fun in that?" Mark's loud, awkward laugh is like a splash of cold water, "I'm totally gonna tell you those stories anyway. I can think of four that'll make Jaebum want to die, of the top of my head."

When Jaebum looks over, Mark's looking at him warningly, and Jaebum, call him oblivious, can't figure out why.

Jinyoung's awkward laugh heightens the strange tension that's entered the room.

"Maybe it's time for us to head out anyway," He looks questioningly at Jaebum, "You were just heading for bed before we interrupted, I think?"

"Yeah but-"

"Yeah, dude, sorry, we didn't mean to keep you up. I know work's been hectic lately." Mark's talking again, and Jaebum kind of wishes he'd stop.

"I mean, I'm a librarian. The craziest it gets is when a book is overdue." He grits our. The fatigue he'd been feeling earlier had all but vanished with Jinyoung's arrival, and now he just wants to see where this night, this feeling, this man might take him.

Jinyoung looks torn too, like there's something he wants to say, but when he looks at Mark, already standing up, coat halfway on, Jaebum knows there's no point in protesting further.

They pack up the food, making idle chitchat, and then they’re gone. Jaebum watches the leave, and sees Jinyoung turn to look back just for a second, before they turn the corner..

~

“I thought you wanted us to meet!” Mark’s on speaker phone the next morning, as Jaebum washes up the dishes from the night before.

“I didn’t know it was gonna be like that, dude. What even was that last night? I thought you were just talking about dancing, and then the mood got all sexy - which I’m sure was great for you, but like, I was there too. For future reference, in case you’re ever wondering, I actually don’t like to be there when you’re about to have sex with someone. In case you were wondering.” He pauses to catch his breath but when he starts talking again, there’s a serious tone to his voice that makes Jaebum wary, “If I’d known what it would be like when you two met, I would’ve warned you first.” He takes a moment to collect his thoughts, and Jaebum is seriously on edge now.

“Jinyoung’s parents actually own the firm we work at. Park and Park? Those are Park Jinyoung’s parents, and they’re a big deal. I probably shouldn’t even be telling you this, but Jinyoung’s barely dated, and as far as I can tell, it’s because of his parents.” He sighs, and Jaebum appreciates that this isn’t something he wants to have to do, even as his mind whirls

“They’re just lawyers-” he starts, but Mark interrupts him. 

“They’re not just lawyers. It’s some sort of old-money thing - I don’t really understand it to be honest. I just know that they’re dead set on Jinyoung marrying someone they approve of, and they don’t approve of anyone.” Mark tone indicates the gravity of what he’s saying, but even as Jaebum understands what he’s saying, he doesn’t really care; he just wants to see Jinyoung again.

~  
Jaebum thinks about asking Mark for Jinyoung’s number countless times, but with every day that passed, he found himself wondering why Jinyoung hadn;t asked for his number> it was childish, he knew, but the way he’d felt that night under JInyoung’s attention was starting to feel like an increasingly distant memory. He was certain he hadn;t been the only one who’d felt it; Mark had even sensed it. But maybe to someone like Jinyoung it didn’t mean anything. After all, nothing had actually happened. Or maybe it wasn’t special for Jinyoung. Jaebum could easily believe that the other man was capable of making the most reserved of people feel the way he’d felt, with ease. And so, the days went on, but Jaebum would remember that night, and when he was alone in bed, he’d wrap his hand around his cock and think of how much better it would feel if they were those thick lips choking around him instead.

It happens at a party, a few weeks later. It had been a quiet week for Jaebum. Not surprising, really - few librarians would describe their days as loud. But while the quiet monotony of work usually seemed so peaceful, he'd started to feel the silence echo inside of him. Mark takes one look at his face on Facetime, and immediately orders him over to his house. When he come over, he’s fed a couple of shots, forced into a pair of dark jeans, and dragged out of the room to meet some of Mark’s friends.

As Mark makes his way effortlessly around the party, Jaebum can't help but remember the day they met. Mark had repeated a year in middle school to learn Korean, and on his first day at school he'd had done a backflip on the lawn during gym class. Jaebum - easily impressed - wanted to be his friend instantly and Mark had found a kindred spirit in the boy who slouched and grouched and said all the things he didn't have the words for yet. That'd been twelve years ago and they'd been inseparable ever since.

Now Jaebum thinks back to the boy he’d met all those years ago. It's the way Mark always lets himself be himself, loud when he wants to be, quiet when he wants to be, never pretending. He's laughing too loudly at something some guy said, and Jaebum can see the interest on the man's face, in his smile. 

Jaebum sits on the couch taking small sips of his drink - a rum and Pepsi, and he'd been skeptical but somehow it works, probably, he thinks wryly, because it's definitely more rum than pepsi - and feels the alcohol work its way through him. He's made his rounds with Mark already, chatting with some people here, making small talk with a few people there, and he just needs a moment to recharge before he heads back into the fray. He's starting to really let himself sink into the chair when he feels a weight settle beside him, the sudden dip in the couch pulling him sideways, like a gravity well opening up on the leather sofa beside him. He can feel the person's sleeve brush softly against his arm before it pulls back, and before he even looks over, he knows.

"Hi Jaebum." Jinyoung's voice is soft and deep. 

When Jaebum looks over, he is surprised all over again by how pretty Jinyoung is. He's wearing blue jeans and a green button up, a little curl falling over his forehead. Jaebum can't find his tongue.

"Hi Jinyoung," He says, and stops, scrambling for something else to say, something that'll make him seem like the coolest, smartest person in the room.

"How's it going?" Even he's surprised by how much that sucked, he should just walk out of this party right now but Jinyoung just smiles, amusement darting warm through his eyes. 

"It's good, I think. But it's nice to see a friendly face in the crowd." He has a glass of something in his hands, and the condensation is gathering, slipping down over his fingers, under it's own weight. 

"You don't know everyone here?" Jaebum's suprised; he knows a lot of the people who’d come today were friends of Mark’s from work - he'd assumed that Jinyoung also worked with many of the people here. 

Jinyoung's looking across the room at Mark and the man he's with as they chat, Mark lighting up under his avid attention.

"No, Mark gets along with everyone so quickly, but I guess it takes me a little longer. " He shrugs sheepishly, "I only know Jackson so far. He and Mark get along really well, don’t they." It’s a statement, not a question. The look on his face, and the implication there, that Jackson and Jinyoung himself don't, is clear to Jaebum. He looks at Jinyoung, curiosity written obviously on his face, and Jinyoung shrugs again. 

"Its nothing, really. We just haven't found that thing that'll allow us to become friends, yet." He's not looking at Jaebum anymore, just tracing through the droplets on the sides of his glass moodily, and Jaebum tipsily wonders what he's thinking about.

"Do you think that's how it works? You're not friends and then you just find something to talk about, and then you're friends? Is it really that easy?" Jaebum asks curiously. He wonders if it really is that easy and he's just been doing it wrong all this time. 

Jinyoung hesitates teeth biting into his lip. He opens his mouth to say something, then closes it again, facing clouding over, as if he'd reconsidered. Jaebum wonders hazily what he was going to say, but then Jinyoung's face clears and he finally looks directly at Jaebum.

"Not always," he says slowly, like each word is important and he wants to get it right, "Sometimes, I think you meet someone and you just know they're going to be someone special." 

Jaebum's heart lodges in his throat - he feels like he couldn't speak now even if he knew what to say. Jinyoung keeps talking.

"That's what I thought that day we met." His voice is low and deep and Jaebum’s barely breathing. It should be too much - they barely know each other. But he’d felt it that day too. 

"And now? Do you still think that?" He's whispering and leaning in closer now, and Jinyoung's ears are pink. Jaebum can't help but look at them then - they're pink and they stick out too much and it's cute, so cute, and something to hold onto during this conversation that's completely thrown him off his footing. The alcohol is still burning bright through him, even as the world narrows down to Jinyoung, the things he's saying, the way he's leaning in too, the way they're touching, touching, touching, from their shoulders, down their arms. Their thighs are pressed against each other, Jinyoung's hard and thick and heavy against his. His head's swimming a little and he has to force his attention back to their conversation, desperate to hear the other man's response.

Jinyoung's looking at him and his eyes are so warm, big and brown, affectionate like he likes everything he's learned about Jaebum.

"Of course I do." He murmurs. 

Jaebum doesn't know what to say; his face must be a sight, but as Jinyoung studies his face, he must see something he approves, and his chuckle washes over Jaebum, smoky and dark. He shifts impossible closer, leaning in until Jaebum's head is just at his shoulder, and Jaebum tipsily rests against him. He can feel Jinyoung's neck under his cheek, stubble scraping against him in tiny flashes of sensation.

Jaebum eyes one of Jinyoung's hands that's resting against his thigh, reaches down to take it in one of his, and Jinyoung lets him play with his fingers, tracing lines across the skin, following the creases of his palm with his thumb. 

"I wasn’t sure if you’d remember me." He whispers shyly into Jinyoung's shoulder. Jinyoung flips their hands over and brushes his thumb over Jaebum's hand soothingly. 

" How could I forget? Mark had told me about you before, but the way he described you -" His thumb is hypnotizing, Jaebum can feel himself falling into the fog, and he struggles to keep listening. "I don't know… You weren't what I thought you would be."

Jaebum's present enough to wonder whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, but he can't find the words to ask what he wants to ask.

JInyoung's breathing is steady under his head, and he can feel himself starting to drift when the thumb on his hand stops moving.

"Jaebum?" He's shifting under Jaebum, turning his head to see his face. Jaebum watches his eyebrows go up, before they come down in a frown, and Jaebum doesn’t like that.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, voice small, eyes searching the other man’s face. Jinyoung’s face softens immediately, and he runs his thumb soothingly over Jaebum’s forearm, over and over.

“Nothing’s wrong. You just drank a little more than I’d thought.” His gaze is steady on Jaebum, fingers pressing down warmly, and Jaebum doesn’t feel like he needs to say anything.

Jinyoung's tapping out a message on his phone now to Mark, and then he’s standing up, and Jaebum’s looking up at him. He combs Jaebum’s hair back, pushing it carefully behind his ear. His thumb slides down to the corner of Jaebum’s lips and his eyes follow its movement. Jaebum’s lips ache with how much more he wants. 

“I’m going to take you to bed now, Jaebum.” His voice is low, but Jaebum can still hear it over the noise of the party, and then Jinyoung’s reaching down to take his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom.

He leads him to the ensuite, and they lean on each other as they sit on the edge of the tub and brush their teeth with the extra toothbrushes Mark keeps for them.They wash their face, one by one, and then Jaebum meets Jinyoung’s eyes as he starts to unbutton his shirt. Jinyoung’s watching, eyes running over his chest, his face, stalling on his mouth, and Jaebum’s basking under the attention. The lights in the room feel like they’re focused on him, and he slows his movements, as the heat of Jinyoung’s gaze runs heavy over him. It’s heady, having his attention focused entirely on him, like he doesn’t care that anyone could walk in right then.. Jinyong’s breathing is heavy now, eyes molten. Jaebum fumbles on a baggy shirt taken from Mark's drawers, and when his head pulls through the opening, Jinyoung’s right in front of him, hands reaching for the button on his jeans.

“Would you like some help?” His voice is all smoke, but his words are all courtesy, like he’s just offering to take Jaebum’s coat. There’s a playful gleam in his eyes as he waits politely for Jaebum’s silent nod, words caught in his throat. Jinyuong’s hands settle lightly on Jaebums’s belt loops, grazing lightly along his waist as he slides them towards the button, which he unbuttons before reaching lower for the zipper. He slides it down slowly, and Jaebum could swear he can feel every individual bump of the teeth as the zip passes over them. His hands are right over Jaebum’s dick now, and Jaebum knows he can tell that he’s hard, the outline of his dick obviously against the thick fabric of the jeans. But he doesn’t touch, hands politely loosening Jaebum;s clothes like he’s not in a rush at all. It would almost be clinical, but for the look in his eyes and the words he’s saying.

“Let me take care of you,” Jinyoung breathes out, breath hot against Jaebum’s neck. He pushes Jaebum carefully backwards until the back of his legs bump against the edge of the bed,then Jinyoung’s spreading his jeans and he’s slowly sliding them down his legs, thumbs on the inside scraping a long line down Jaebum’s thighs. He pushes Jaebum back until he’s sitting, before sliding down to his knees in front of him. 

“Let’s get these off you, and get you to bed. Mark told me that you’ve had a long week, baby. Let me help you a little.” And the words he’s saying are just polite inquiry, really, but Jaebum just goes weak. He’s being babied and he loves it. 

“Ok,” he whispers, and he reaches for Jinyoung too, because Jinyoung hadn’t said that he can’t. He reaches for his neck, needing something to steady himself against, before sliding his hands up to cup his chin, and leaning in slowly, watching Jinyoung’s face all the while. 

“You’re so desperate, aren’t you sweetheart?” Jinyoung murmurs, and he slides away as he finishes taking Jaebum’s jeans off, leaving him on the bed in just his boxers and a too big t shirt that slips down his shoulder, exposing his collar bone and catching Jinyoung’s eye. Jaebum looks down at himself, and he can see how hard he is, his dick barely contained in his boxers as it arches up. There’s a big wet spot in the fabric, and he feels lewd, legs spread wide in front of Jinyoung who’s still crouched in front of him. He looks up to see his gaze on his dick, and feels himself twitch in his boxers, and he knows Jinyoung can see it too. He whines, wanting his mouth on him, and Jinyoung’s suddenly grinning and standing up to shuck off his shirt and bending over to pull off his pants, and Jaebum’s mouth is watering over his ass, round and fat and practically naked in front of him. He wants to bite it, and stuff his face between his cheeks and eat him out for as long as Jinyoung will let him, until he can’t breathe, until his tongue is numb and his face is wet, and then he can die happily. 

Jinyoung turns around and catches him ogling and chuckles before making his way around the bed and beckoning him up the bed before he turns out the lights. Jaebum’s so desperate that the words slip out. 

“God, finally.” And he’s too aroused, too drunk, too far gone in every way to feel as mortified as maybe he should as he scrambles awkwardly up the bed to lie down and try to pull Jinyoung over him when he finally, finally joins him on the bed. But Jinyoung’s resisting him, and then he’s lying down demurely, a full foot away from Jaebum, on the other side of the bed. But Jaebum can see that he's breathing too fast, and he’s watching him through half-closed eyes, and he’s had, Jaebum can see how hard he is, and he knows he getting off on watching Jaebum desperate and slutty for him. 

“I told you we're going to sleep tonight, didn’t I? Be good Jaebum, and maybe I’ll give you what you want another time.” His voice is stern now, and Jaebum wonders how he can sound that way when Jaebum feels like he’s going to come if he just brushes against him a little, and he’s almost angry because he wants to come so badly, but he thinks he’s also harder than he’s ever been before, and he likes the way it all feels, like he’s safe under Jinyoung’s care, being babied and coddled, and a part of him wants to earn it, but another part of him just wants to get off on Jinyoung’s thighs, or around his fingers, his dick. He’d let Jinyoung fuck his face, come in his hair, choke him, do whatever he wanted if he would just touch him. 

“What if I don’t want to wait? Wouldn't you like to see me touch myself? Can’t I touch myself for you?” He’s almost slurring, but he’s caught Jinyoung’s interest now. A car honks its horn outside the window, but neither of them even notics, too absorbed in one another to notice. 

“I’ll tell you when I want you to do something, Jaebum. Don’t you want to be good for me?”

And Jaebum does, he really does, but he can't give in yet. So he moves his hand towards his dick, but Jinyoung's hands suddenly wrapped around his wrist, too tight, and even the pain feels good, just having his hand on him feels good, and he grunts like a whore under his hand. Jinyoung’s leaning up, face inches away from his, and his whole face is flushed, pink splotches running down his chest too. The room is hot and sultry, the lights dim, and Jaebum’s feels like he’s burning up from the inside. 

“I was thinking,” He’s talking slowly, and each words esges Jaebum closer, “I’d wake you uo by sucking your dick, and after you came on my face, I’d fuck you until you begged me not to anymore, until you were crying and coming again even if it was painful. But if you don’t want to be good for me, I’ll have to punish you instead Jaebum. Is that what you want?” But even as he’s talking, his hand is going to Jaebum’s crotch, and he doesn’t even reach under his boxers to rub against his dick, and Jaebum wants to be good and get sucked off in the morning, but it feels so good, and the pressure is increasing, Jinyoung’s big, warm hand against him the only thing on his mind now. 

“God, you’re such a slut for it, aren’t you baby?” And Jaebum’s coming, just like that, soaking his boxers and Jinyoung’s hand with his cum. Jinyoung lets him ride it out, before he rubs his wet thumb against Jaebum’s lips, watching as he tastes his own cum, eyes hot and intent. 

Jaebum shudders underneath him,. “I’m sorry I didn’t behave-” He begins, but Jinyoung just hushes him. 

“It’s ok, baby, you were perfect.” And finally, finally, he leans forward to kiss him softly, tongue stroking gently against Jaebum’s. He sighs into the kiss, just lets Jinyoung kiss him, mouth open and wet, before Jinyoung pulls back to pull Jaebum’s boxers off to wipe him off, and stands to find another pair of shorts for him to wear. 

All the tiredness of the day hits Jaebum at once, but when Jinyoung crawls back into bed, he has the presence of mind to reach down for his crotch as he pulls Jabum to him and wraps his arm around him. But Jinyoung catches his questing hand carefully. 

“Not tonight.” and the last thing he feels before he falls asleep is Jinyoung’s big hand combing carefully through his hair, and he feels pampered and safe as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
